


Missing You

by Copperstown



Series: Moments in the Life of Family Men and Popstars [1]
Category: McFly
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys get a little female surprise in their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

The door to Tom’s hotel room opens with a loud bang when it hits the wall, and the bang is accompanied by two screams, a loud cheer, and a very girly giggle. And before the boys know it, they’re attacked by sweet perfumes and long hair as their respective other halves throw themselves at the boys. Tom just barely manages to stop himself and Giovanna from tumbling to the floor like Dougie and Lara, while Izzy jumping on Harry barely makes him take a step back. Danny and Georgia land on the bed, Georgia still giggling madly.

“I missed you!” Georgia squeals.

“I missed you too, darling,” Danny says, stroking Georgia’s back.

“I’d say don’t ever leave again, but I know you have to,” Giovanna mumbles into Tom’s neck. He huffs out a laugh as she squeezes him tighter and briefly lifts her off the ground, which makes her join in on Georgia’s giggling.

“I had so many wedding ideas we need to discuss, oh my god, I never knew Morris was such an inspiration for table settings,” Izzy says when she pulls back from Harry just enough to look at his face.

“Me neither,” Harry says, pulling a confused face. “How did that happen?”

“I don’t know,” Izzy says.

“I kept seeing these really funny things all around, and I kept turning around to tell you, only to realize you weren’t there,” Lara says. She’s not making any move to get off Dougie and let him off the floor. Instead, she seems rather content to use him as a mattress.

“Is that why you kept texting me weird stuff?” Dougie asks.

“You did more texting than I did, mister,” Lara says, poking Dougie in the chest. Dougie laughs, and his ears turn a little red. Despite being on the floor, they look rather comfortable, and very content in each other’s arms. Lara somehow suits Dougie a lot better than Frankie ever did. She also suits the other “McGirlfriends” better. Tom likes her better, although that may be because she makes Dougie so happy, and Frankie kept making Dougie miserable.

On the bed, Danny and Georgia have settled in a position that has Georgia lying half on the bed, half on him, and she’s telling him about a big modeling job she’s done. Danny keeps nodding and making little noises to encourage her.

Tom can clearly feel the ring on his left ring finger, and he can clearly feel the matching one on Giovanna’s finger, resting on the back of his neck. He can easily see the shine from Izzy’s giant diamond engagement ring.

He shares a look with Harry, and they both come to a mutual agreement: Danny and Dougie need to propose to their girlfriends already. Danny and Georgia are equally adorably dumb, and practically already married. They certainly act married. And Dougie’s not going to find a girl more perfect for him than Lara.

Yeah, Tom thinks as he holds Giovanna a little closer and buries his nose in her hair, feeling the slight, pleasant weight of his wedding ring. Danny and Dougie should both just propose already.


End file.
